


Malfoy and Potter

by RandomoPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomoPotato/pseuds/RandomoPotato
Summary: "I wish it didn't have to come to this," Harry spoke as he held the other's hand. "I wish it was different. I wish we didn't have to do the things that were forced on us. I wish..."Harry's hand tightened its hold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Malfoy and Potter

"I wish it didn't have to come to this," Harry spoke as he held the other's hand. "I wish it was different. I wish we didn't have to do the things that were forced on us. I wish..."

Harry's hand tightened its hold. "I wish we lived different lives and were different people," he said in a near whisper turned silent.

Draco looked at Harry. "But then...we wouldn't be Malfoy and Potter."

Harry returned the gaze, but his hold of the other's hand still held tight. "I just want us to be Harry and Draco." It was spoken like a wish, that couldn't be made.

A wish that was impossible for the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Had-No-Choice.

But just for one moment, for one brief moment, Draco wished that it was. He smiled at Harry and returned the same force of tightness on the hand he held.

"Harry," the words felt like gold spun upon the tip of his tongue, something divine yet forbidden. Harry looked back in shock.

"You've never–"

"Just this once," Draco said with a smile but it sounded like a plea. "Just this once, let's believe that wish was real."

He knew it was selfish to ask for this. It was so selfish and he shouldn't have said it in the first place. Not when it was all going to go downhill very soon. Not when after this moment, they were going to have to pretend that it never existed in the first place.

At first, it looked like Harry was going to say something. His mouth opened, ready to spout the first thing in his head. Probably something along the lines of 'we shouldn't do this' or 'Malfoy, I think we have to go'. Even the thought of it made Draco's chest constrict.

But then Harry's mouth closed. And his eyes, his green spectacular fucking emerald eyes, glistened in the light. The corners of his mouth tugged upward and he moved closer to Draco.

"Po–"

"Ah," Harry put a finger up, "Harry. Remember?"

Draco's brows furrowed. Was Po–Harry, was Harry actually agreeing to this? "Fine."

Whatever, it's a selfish and stupid wish, but he was the one who asked in the first place. And if Harry was going to agree to it? Might as fucking well. "Harry..."

Harry grinned at the word spoken a second time.

"But you'll also have to call me by–"

"Draco," the 'o' rolled across Harry's tongue like he was testing a new word out. "Draco."

Draco felt his mouth go dry and his head heavy like lead.

"Draco."

This time Harry went even closer, close enough for their shoulders to touch and for their arms to interlink.

"Draco," he smiled at the name like a kid who was allowed to have a sleepover with his friends. He spoke it as if he had opened the first present under the Christmas tree. As if he had just casted his first spell.

Draco couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. He smiled.

And suddenly Harry's face tinted in red. Was he nervous? Draco didn't know. But fuck it he too was nervous. So who was he to fucking judge.

Before Draco knew it, he bursted into the most unsophisticated giggle. Honestly the whole thing was ridiculous. Just saying each other's name had them floundering around like blast-ended skrewts. But if he was honest, he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Strangely, Harry was really silent next to him. He checked to see why until he saw the most idiotic grin on the gryffindor's face. "Po–Harry, I don't know if you realized but you look like a downright idiot."

Harry snorted. "Prat."

"My name's not Prat, it's Draco or did you forget?"

It was as if time stopped for a second. Holy fucking shit. Why the fuck did that go out of his own mouth. Harry bursted into laughter and was practically howling while rolling across the floor.

Draco flushed as he began to mutter, "It wasn't that funny. Honestly Potter, your sense of humor is atrocious."

After a few minutes of Harry dying at the floor, he calmed down. Though a few giggles slipped here and there. And if Draco was going to engrave the memory of Harry so free and happy? Well, no one will be the wiser.

"Draco, I can't believe that you, the most poshiest prat who's ever poshed, made a dad joke."

"Go on then," Draco rolled his eyes, "rub it in why don't you."

"I just–I don't think I'll ever forget it."

Draco snorted. "Well you better keep a pensieve of that because it's not going to happen, ever again."

And it was like the magic broke at the other meaning of his words. But they ignored it.

They continued to talk. Harry's head leaned on Draco's shoulder while Draco complained about the discrepancies between some of the potion books in the library.

Harry in turn talked about the DA and about homework in general as Draco stroked his hair. Draco's hands played with the curls, which were even more soft than he ever imagined.

They both then talked about quidditch and how Umbridge sucked. They talked about their friends. They talked about their favorite memories. The everything and nothing, stored into the little temporary bubble they made for themselves.

But they knew. They knew that time was ticking and the end was nearing. The more you desire something, the more happy you'll be to have it. And the more empty you'll feel when it's gone.

The two boys who laughed and smiled would soon have to face a world that was different and much more complicated.

But before they left that bubble, the briefest of touch and the softest words were exchanged.

They soon left the room and were about to go off into opposite directions down the corridors.

Draco knew he would regret it. But he said it anyway. "Thank you Harry. I love you," it was a whisper but it might as well have been a shout in the quiet halls. Their backs were already turned to each other as they were heading their separate ways. But Draco knew Harry heard it from the hitch in his breath and the stop of his footsteps. But before he could hear a reply, Draco ran.

And the next day, they were Malfoy and Potter, 2 boys fighting on the opposite sides of a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first written work hehe


End file.
